dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Vanderpump
| died= | hometown= London, England | knownfor= Reality Television star | season= Dancing with the Stars 16 | partner= Gleb Savchenko | place= 10 | highestscore= 21 (Viennese Waltz) | lowestscore= 18 (Foxtrot, Jive & Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 18.8 }} Lisa Jane Vanderpump is a celebrity from Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. Career Acting Vanderpump was a full-time drama student by the age of nine and starred in numerous television shows and films as a child. She made her film debut in the 1973 dramedy A Touch of Class, playing the daughter of Vicky Allessio played by Glenda Jackson, and also appeared in the cult horror film Killer's Moon (1978). Throughout the '70s, '80s, and '90s, Vanderpump had small roles in various episodic television programs. She appeared on the television series Silk Stalkings and as Margo Curtis on Baywatch Nights. Videos She was featured prominently in '80s music videos "Poison Arrow" and "Mantrap" by the band ABC and also "(What) In the Name of Love" by the duo Naked Eyes. She was featured in the Lady Gaga music video for "G.U.Y." in March 2014. Television She debuted on Bravo's The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills in 2010. In 2013, she was featured in a spin-off of the program, Vanderpump Rules, which focuses on her West Hollywood restaurant, SUR. Restaurants Before moving to the US, Vanderpump designed twenty-six of the London-based bars and restaurants that she co-owned with her husband. They own two new restaurants in California. Villa Blanca is based in Beverly Hills, while Sur, the focus of the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills spin-off, Vanderpump Rules is based in West Hollywood. In August 2013, entrepreneurs Ryan Allen Carrillo and Andrew Gruver filed a lawsuit in Los Angeles Superior Court, naming Vanderpump and her husband as defendants and alleging breach of fiduciary duty, constructive fraud, breach of contract, and misrepresentation and deceit, according to court documents obtained by RadarOnline.com. Carrillo and Gruver claim the couple "unfairly snatched the West Hollywood venue" where they intended to open a gay sports bar called Bar Varsity. Writing She is a monthly contributing writer and editor for Beverly Hills Lifestyle magazine. Homewares Designing Vanderpump released a line of homewares called The Vanderpump Beverly Hills Collection by Pop Culture Promotions 6 November 2014. Personal Life Lisa Vanderpump was born in London, England. She resided in London before moving to Monaco. She also lived in Cheltenham, England prior to moving to Monaco. After residing in France, Vanderpump, along with her husband and children, moved to Beverly Hills, where they had lived briefly years before. Vanderpump and Todd own a home in Montecito, California. In 1982, she married Ken Todd six weeks after meeting him; she was 21, while he was 37, and at the time owned his first bar. They have two children together, daughter Pandora (born 1986) and adopted son Max (born 7 December 1991). London property developer Warren Todd is Ken's son and Lisa's step son. Together with her husband, she supports Keep Memory Alive, founded by Larry Ruvo of Nevada. The organization was established to bring awareness to various neurological disorders, including Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, and Parkinson's disease. Vanderpump and her husband financially support the organization in an effort to develop treatments and thereby prevent and eradicate all types of neurological disorders. Dancing with the Stars 16 In February 2013, Vanderpump was announced as one of the twelve celebrities participating in the sixteenth season of Dancing with the Stars. Her professional partner was ballroom dancer Gleb Savchenko, who has appeared on a season of the Australian version of Dancing with the Stars. She and Savchenko became the second couple to be eliminated from the show. During training for the fourth week, Vanderpump passed out and was rushed to a hospital by her partner, where she found out that she had an early flu virus. Despite being in poor health, fifteen minutes prior to appearing on the floor she decided to continue with the dance. During her post-dance interview, she stated, "It's not how many times you fall, but how many times you get up." Scores Gallery Lisa-Gleb-Promo16.png Lisa-Vanderpump-Promo16.jpg Dwts 16 week 3 lisa gleb viennese.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 contestants Category:Actors